1. Field of the invention
The present invention aims to provide a device for straightening or flattening the hair, i.e. for styling the hair in order to make it smooth.
More specifically, the present invention aims to provide a device for straightening and styling the hair that is simple to use and cost-effective compared with the appliances currently available on the market.
An additional aim of the present invention is to provide a device which, when used, nevertheless treats the hair and the scalp with great care and which does not have the drawbacks of the prior art.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices suitable for smoothing down frizzy or curly hair are known. Generally, these appliances are based on the principle that the hair passes between tongs or rollers. Thus, document DE 2 615 267-A describes electrically-heated tongs in which the hair is placed between heating pads.
Document WO 98/35578 also describes tongs comprising two heating plates.
As an illustration of such device based on the use of rollers pinched together between which the hair is smoothed down, mention may be made of document U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,988-A as well as of document FR 2 571 944-A.
To assist the operation, most of these devices are provided with heating means such as electric resistors heating a pad or alternatively producing hot air or steam.
Large-toothed combs are also known, these are appliances provided with one or several combs making, generally under the effect of an engine, small, continuous and generally longitudinal jerky movements which are meant to untangle the hair when the appliance is passed through it. Appliances of this type are illustrated by documents WO 96/28990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,014; U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,794; U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,030; U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,023 and EP 0 687 426-A, but are not suitable for straightening or flattening the hair.
It is generally noticed that most of these existing devices do not entirely satisfy the users' wishes.